


Жаркое лето и холодные руки

by Zerosh



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Каримлу жарко, а Уилл как раз чертовски холодный.





	Жаркое лето и холодные руки

Летняя жара выматывала неслабо, не помогал ни кондиционер, что заглох еще неделю назад, а теперь работал через раз, ни вентилятор, включенный на полную, дующий в самое лицо, не вертясь даже. Хотя, нет, — помогал, пока недовольный голос Свенсона из коридора не запретил так делать:  
  
«Отодвинься от вентилятора, заболеть захотелось?»  
  
Пожалуй, Рамин был готов ответить: «Да». Да, господи, потому что выживать в таком пекле — невыносимо просто, а уж заниматься — и подавно. После тренировок Каримлу домой приходил только для того, чтобы принять душ, включить вентилятор и упасть мертвой тушей на диван. И не шевелиться. Вообще.  
  
О прогулках в такую погоду даже речи не заходило, более того — не было даже желания заниматься сексом. И без того душно, жарко, а ощущение — хоть и неприятное — но вымотанности — оно постоянное. Оно словно паразит какой — впилось в тело, в мысли — и убивало само желание жить.  
  
Так, по крайней мере, чувствовал себя Рамин.  
  
Уилл же? Ему было хоть бы хны. Разве что на пробежки перестал выходить, говорил, мол, выдохнусь быстро и толку никакого — дышать тяжело в такую погоду. И, пожалуй, Каримлу отдал бы немало просто за то, чтобы чувствовать себя также, а не лежать на диване пластом по вечерам под вентилятором как камбала на дне морском, проклиная это жаркое лето, когда даже на пляж — хрен выберешься, сдохнешь по пути не то что к самому месту отдыха — к машине.  
  
Мужчина было уже задремал — читать, отключился — как его будто ошпарило — обожгло прикосновение чужой руки к плечу. Холодной руки. Резко подскочив, Рамин даже задумался на миг, что это — элемент сна, потому как в реальном мире сейчас холодное — только мясо в морозилке, а оно явно не могло прийти и потрогать его, хотя — какая-то совсем вялая часть мозга подумала, что это было бы не так уж и плохо.  
  
Но все оказалось проще, до смеха почти — то Свенсон потряс его за плечо, попытавшись разбудить, попросить подвинуться, потому как любовник развалился по всей площади кровати едва ли не в позе морской звезды, только ноги на пол свесил.  
  
— Я ведь говорил тебе не спать под вентилятором, — Уилл нахмурился, выключая источник прохлады, однако не успел его передвинуть, как ловко был утащен в постель. — Эй, ты чего творишь? Тебе же жарко невыносимо-нестрепимо!  
  
— А ты-то холодный, — чертовски довольно протянул Каримлу, притягивая руки возлюбленного к своей шее, — и, кажется, жаловался, что мы перестали спать в обнимку, и я обычно занимаю почти всю кровать. Исправим?


End file.
